


без названия

by jamie_lee



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	без названия

Вечером бедро болит, мышцы словно стягивает в тугой комок и не хочет отпускать. Маркус старается размять потревоженное место, но пальцы все время соскальзывают, и становится еще больнее. Лекарь сказал, что вскоре рана вновь затянется, только хромота станет более заметной.  
Маркус закусывает губу, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, как движутся пальцы. В комнате темно, трещит факел на стене, и запах вереска разливается в воздухе.  
Пальцы неумело разминают зарубцевавшуюся рану, и Маркус замечает Эску лишь когда тот становится на колени перед ним. Эска чуть хмурится, протягивая руки вперед, и едва касается кожи, словно оценивает, чем может помочь. Кажется, после того, как они вернулись с Орлом, ничего и не изменилось вовсе, Эска все так же спит у его двери, верный, словно пес, способный вцепиться в горло врага. Маркус все так же уверен в том, что может доверить ему свою жизнь.  
Касания Эски поначалу беспокоят его так же, как и свои, но после они становятся осторожнее, под руками его разливается благотворное тепло, и Маркус закрывает глаза. Становится гораздо лучше, боль притупляется и отходит куда-то далеко, потревоженная пальцами охотника.  
\- Тебе нужно было сказать мне раньше, - говорит Эска, и дыхание его касается ноги Маркуса. Он говорит это, хотя знает, что Маркус бы не сделал этого. – Если твоя нога беспокоит тебя, я помогу.  
Его руки нащупывают нужные точки, а дыхание согревает бедро так высоко, что стоило бы отодвинуться подальше. Только Эска успел уже стать товарищем, с которым спиной к спине, если в походе становится слишком холодно.  
Маркус заворожено протягивает руку, не осознавая до конца, что делает, и пропускает волосы Эски сквозь пальцы. Светлые мягкие пряди совсем не похожи на его жесткие короткие волосы, и ощущение это завораживает.  
Маркус замечает, как сбивается дыхание Эски, словно тот ожидает чего-то, но продолжает гладить, осторожно смещая ладонь на шею того. Эска смотрит прямо ему в глаза, прежде чем опустить взгляд, и что-то темное, дикое плещется в глубине его зрачков. Маркус не успевает понять, что увидел там. Боль практически прошла, осталось лишь тепло под руками Эски. Движения его скупы и точны, как любые движения охотника.  
Он не уходит, хотя в его присутствии уже нет острой необходимости, а Маркус и не думает указывать на это. Это кажется настолько естественным, что он протягивает руку и сжимает запястье Эски, и когда тот не поднимает взгляд, понимает, что этот выбор ему придется сделать самому.


End file.
